Jefe
Jefe escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Tú sabes que yo hago falta Sintieron un vacío sin mí ah!pu Solamente hay un Jefe, jefe, jefe Puerto Rico, Yew York City, California, Chile Comen on Jefe, jefe, jefe The king is back Texas, Chigago, Atlanta, Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe Miami, boston dc Jefe, jefe, jefe The king is back Nuevamente los jacks se revientan Empezó la envidia de los wangsters Estoy en la meca y sigo, muy respetao' por los gangsters Hasta mis enemigos, saben que la lleva aquí yo No seas loco hasta Stevie Wonder ve quien tiene el control Ah Tengo el poder mundial Man puedo poner en stop Suena el cartel in the store The king is back 'Tuve callao' un año y pico No hay na' nuevo en Puerto Rico Nada pasó The king is back ¿Quién me para? Dale dispara Que las guerras son caras Pónganme la cara Así es como se hace Pa' ser leader se nace Uno solo se hace Yo soy el boss y tú un clown Estos payasos Y que son dueños del circo Jefe, jefe, jefe República Dominicana Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe Costa Rica, Colombia, Venezuela, Bolivia Jefe, jefe, jefe The king is back Panamá, México, Guatemala, Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe Nicaragua, El Salvador, Argentina, Cuba Jefe, jefe, jefe The king is back Como si nada No me han hecho na' Ya ni intentan más na' Tú no entiendes que no me va hacer na' Sigo pensando en las cosas que me faltarían por hacer Si yo lo he hecho todo tengo de todo ahora suena el cartel (jajajaja) Sigo ganando más enemies Sigan tirando pa' donde mí Ni que a mí chico please Supuestamente son calles Se la maman a un bichote y son calle ¿Quién dice que ustedes son calle? La calle tuya es la de sesame street Yo siempre he sido un fajón Y de corazón Soy un campeón Y no es nada raro Tengo los ojos del mundo puestos en mí Porque estoy arriba no paro Soy el patron a seguir Aprendan Soy el máximo exponente Pero lo mejor es que soy Mi jefe Jefe, jefe, jefe Yo si sé como buscarme el peso Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe Total yo siempre lo he hecho Jefe, jefe, jefe The king is back Ecuador, Perú, Paraguay, Uruguay, Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe Honduras el mundo entero, you know who's this Jefe, jefe, jefe The king is back Soy el verdadero sueño callejero El alma del barrio la luz del sicario el espejo de un guerrero Chamaco ¿quién eres tú?, tú pa' no me hagas reír ¿Quién va hacerme algo a mí? (Yea!) Cuando quiera te pongo el mic en tus patas Si no te tiro no es por miedo es que no es negocio el campeón no sube al ring con una chata Un convicto un carrito y una torta y son gangster wow fantástico Tú crees porque los perros están de bara los carros son mecánicos Chamacón dale mente te pasaba meando la cama frecuente Y yo estaba pegado en la calle Ahora soy la leyenda viviente Cada paso que doy se convierte en acontecimiento Daddy yankee no es un cantante pa' daddy yankee es un movimiento Real Vamos a traerla como e' Ustedes solo siguen mis pasos Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe (Daddy Yankee yo) Jefe, jefe, jefe (solo hay un jefe) Comen on ma Jefe, jefe, jefe, jefe (conquistando el mundo entero) Jefe, jefe, jefe (papi yo no soy pa' eso) The king is back Que mas tengo que decir Le puedo enseñar como buscarse el peso en esto Mucha inteligencia Tiene que pensar como un jefe Like me The king is back